Better Late Than Never
by merderbaby
Summary: 2 years ago she left, hopped on a plane, after telling her best friend that she loved him. Now here she is back to where it all started, the only difference is that she's a master, and she has to help train the new team of rangers which includes her little brother. Now with the fate of the world on her shoulders, will she ever be able to finally be with the man she loves.
1. Past meets present

_Dani wait up" RJ yelled running through the airport_

 _"_ _RJ you know I can't stay." Danielle said_

 _"_ _I know but you need to know this before you get on that plane" RJ said_

 _"_ _I don't have much time, my plane….Dani starts to say before RJ kisses her_

 _"_ _I love you, I know I'll see you again my silver fox." Rj said as they leaned their forehead against one another_

 _"_ _Goodbye my violet wolf" Dani said kissing him softly_

 _Last call to Angel Grove_

~3 years Later~

"Master Mao, I came as quickly as I could" Dani raced into her masters chamber

"Take this quickly, I fear something terrible is going to happen" Mao said handing her a box

"My morpher but sir, that's only if Dai Shi escapes" Dani said holding the box close

"I fear he might and if that happens I need you and Robert (RJ) to become the new masters to the final 3. Mao explained

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Casey is still just a cub. But Master, R.J, I haven't seen or heard from him in years I don't even know if he's still Ocean Bluff." Dani explained

"He too knows of your upcoming arrival, as for young Casey, he has advanced well above his years "Mao said as they walked out into the courtyard

~…~

"Where's my towel, I asked for my towel, that's a direct order from a senior student" Jared yelled at a younger student

"Here I want no trouble" Casey said handing Jared a towel

Annoyed, Jared grabbed the towel and pushed Casey to the ground, just as he was about to get up a roar came out of his tiger spirit animal and both, Mao and Danielle saw this

"Casey, are you ok" Dani said helping her brother up

"Standing behind your big sister" Jared laughed

"Back off Jared" Dani said

"I don't always need you, I was fine" Casey said brushing Dani off

~…~

"How could you choose him over me, I've been here 5 years" Jared yelled coming into the chambers

"And yet you act like a cub" Danielle rolled her eyes

"Stay out of this" Jared yelled at Danielle

"Excuse me I'm your mentor you will treat me with respect" Dani said with authority

"Dani" Casey yelled as Jared anger got the best of him as his lion spirit attacked both Dani and Master Mao

"Master Mao "Lily cried out

"Dai she has been released go forth and accept your destiny and new masters" Mao said as he was slowly dying

"We don't want new masters" Lily cried against him

"My dear child don't shed tears my life in this form may have ended, but I will always be with you" Mao said as he took his last breath

"Dani, what am I doing here, I only just started a few months ago." Casey said watching his mentor pass on

"I don't know exactly, but all I do know is that Dai Shi has escaped and I have to get you three to Ocean Bluff to meet your new master" Dani sighed

~PRJF~

"A pizza parlor that's where we're meeting our new master" Casey said to his sister as they walked inside

"Wait there he is" Lily said as the three teenagers went to the older gentleman in the corner

Dani stood knowing full well that wasn't their master but it was fun to see them make fools of themselves

"Dani" Someone called in a shocked voice

"Hey Fran, long time no see" Dani said

"Omg, you're back, does RJ know he's right in the kitchen I'll go get him" Fran said hugging her old friend

"Shhhh, RJ doesn't know, and please don't tell him yet…" Dani said as she quickly used her invisibility spell, when she was RJ coming out of the kitchen

"Ah, new customers, welcome to jungle pizza, what can I get you" RJ greeted

"We're not staying" Theo explained

"Are you hiring" Lily asked ignoring Theo

"Lily" Theo sighed

"What we are in the real world now and that requires money and I refuse to spend another day in these pajamas" Lily explained

"Alright, I'll be manager, something appropriate" Theo said

The shop started to shake as some customers yelled Earthquake

"Guys go I'll be right behind you" Dani said not thinking that her invisibility wore off

"Danielle" RJ said shocked

"Hey RJ" Dani said mentally kicking herself

"What are you doing here" RJ asked

"Not here in the kitchen, ok so long story short, Mao is dead, Dai Shi escaped, and you and I have to put our past behind us and train those Pai Shua students

"It's good to see you silver fox" RJ smiled

"I missed you wolf boy, now let's go show the cubs how it's done." Dani smiled back

~…~

"What are those things" Casey asked

"My guess, friends of Dai Shi" Lily answered

"Lets do it" Theo said

Battle begins. All three students have a difficult time battling the Rinshi as this is their first real battle. As the Rinshi transforms into its true form the students see Dani and Rj rushing to their aid

"Woah, dude step back" RJ said as Dani rolled her eyes

"I thinks its time for your first lesson" Dani said as they rolled their sleeves up revealing the master stip. "Can't judge a book by its cover.

RJ and Dani both jumped into battle. As they both channeled their inner spirit animals to defeat the Rinshi

"You're him, you're our master." Casey said

"What am I chopped liver" Dani laughed

"No it's totally cool, to have you as our master too Dani, you were always my favorite teacher" Lily said

All 3 students bowed in respect

Just call me RJ, and her Dani, no need for formality, now my students the real journey begins." Rj says as they walk back to the restaurant

~…~

"Look at the size of this place" Casey said

"Woah, this place is great, check it out" Lily said as she put on music

"It's nice but it needs cleaning" Theo said inspecting the place

"Hey thanks for volunteering, Mi Casa es su Casa" RJ said as Dani rolled her eyes, she knew this place better than anyone, and it hadn't changed one bit, especially the chair.

"I didn't, never mind" Theo said

"This is where you'll be living, training, and working. Everything is yours except…that chair" RJ said as he saw Dani sitting in the black recliner looking comfortable

"Oh you mean my chair" Dani smiled as they looked at each other remembering the day they got that chair

…

 _"_ _Dani, I really need to get back to the pizzeria" RJ said as he and his best friend walked through the furniture store_

 _"_ _Oh quiet, the restaurant doesn't open for another 2 weeks and we need to furnish the loft." Dani said, the two had just graduated the academy and were trying to find something new to do so, RJ decided to open a pizza parlor, and Dani wanted to move out of her parents place. So they both decided to live together as "friends" and they just so happened to find a loft above a pizzeria that needed renovations. Of course both hoped that this process would get them out of the friend zone_

 _"_ _How about this chair, its cute and it reclines, come try it out" Dani said spotting a black leather chair( yes I changed the style)_

 _RJ sat down and reclined the chair." Not bad, come sit with me" RJ said pulling Dani onto his lap_

 _"_ _Yea I think this is a winner" Dani said leaning against his chest_

 _"_ _Are you two shopping for your first home" A saleswoman asked_

 _"_ _Sort of , more like a loft" RJ said, Dani still on his lap, he had to admit, he was enjoying this moment more than he should_

 _"_ _Aww young love, and must I say you too make a lovely couple, why, I didn't want to disturb you. Congratulations on the new home." The saleswoman said as she left to go get the paperwork"_

 _Dani slowly got off RJ's lap. People these days think that only couples can move in together, best friends make the best roommates" RJ laughed trying to clear the air_

 _"_ _Ah here, you are, you are know the owners of this chair enjoy" The sales woman said as they looked at each other and smiled_

…

"Dani, RJ, guys you there" Casey said when the two masters went silent

"What oh, right, so let's get you out of those pajamas" RJ said

"They are not pajamas, they are scientifically made flexible attire that allows excessive movement" Dani argued

RJ rolled his eyes as Lily walked towards the Tv's

"Look at these T.v's I haven't watched television is years" Lily said

"No these are more, much more. It's a state of the art, city wide, monitoring system." Dani explained

"Plus one thousand two hundred and fifty channels" RJ added

"Uh guys" Theo said pointing to one of the screens

"Let's get them c'mon guys" Casey said

"I'll handle this" Dani said to RJ

"Wait, I did notice you were over powered last time so I have a gift for you" RJ said showing them a box with sunglasses

"Sunglasses" Theo asked

"They're not just glasses, they're solar morphers" Dani explained

"Well you see, morphers are for power rangers, and well they're not part of the order of the claw, but I figured we needed all the help we can get, so I knew this guy…"RJ explained

"My uncle Billy Cranston" Dani interrupted

"Yea, anyway once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously downloaded into your cellular make-up," he told them as he handed them out. "Pretty gnarly, huh?" RJ grinned. "Now, go out there and beat down evil! And now you'll look good doing it," he added proudly.

~…~

The four raced into the city in their new uniforms, as the Rinshi destroyed everything in sight as they were led by two figures.

"Hey, take a look," the taller figure, dressed in brown and black armour with long horns, nudged the one in green and purple armour.

"Ohh, humans?" the green one laughed.

"I don't know about you three, but I think it's time to show them what we've got," Theo looked to the others confidently.

"Totally," Dani agreed. Casey watched as the three stepped forwards, pulling their Morphers from their pockets and putting them on.

"Ready! JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they morphed into their suits, with Theo in Blue and black, Lily in Yellow and black, and Dani in silver

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Fox, Jungle Fury Silver Ranger!"

"Now that's different," the figure in brown armour commented, not sounding overly concerned.

"Attack!" the female in green ordered, snapping her fingers. Theo, Lily and Dani ran to fight them, leaving Casey to morph. When he tried, nothing happened, and he looked down at his hands in confusion, not understanding at all.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

While Casey was still trying to figure out how to activate his Solar Morpher, he heard a scream and turned to see Fran, the girl he and the others had met at the pizza parlor, being attacked by the Mantis monster.

"Fran!" Casey yelled.

Fran didn't hear him as she fell backwards and fainted.

"Yes!" Mantis laughed. "Give me your fear!"

Casey gritted his teeth as the Mantis leaned in closer to the terrified Fran, and pulled her up.

"Give me all of it!"

But as Casey tried to help her, he was grabbed from behind by a bunch of Rinshi and held back, while Fran was seconds away from having the fear sucked out of her.

"Fran!" Casey yelled as he struggled to break free from the group of Rinshi who were preventing him from saving Fran. With anger and fear for the JKP customer coursing through him, Casey roared allowing his Tiger spirit to break free and destroy the Rinshi.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Finally he morphed in his Red Ranger form, and wasting no time he quickly punched a Rinshi in the face as he made his way towards Fran and the Mantis.

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Mantis tossed a screaming Fran into the air. Casey, using his new-found powers, jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Get out of the way!" Casey told the young woman. "I'll take it from here!"

"...Yeah!" Fran nodded a little dazed.

Casey watched as she run off before turning to the oversized bug and frowned. The Monster was charging directly at him, once close enough Casey aimed a powerful punch and sent the Mantis flying backwards through a wall.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!"

The tiger spirit ran forward and grabbed the Mantis in its mouth, then tossed it aside. Mantis laughed roughly before trying to stand. He succeeded, and then exploded.

"I did it! I _can_ control the power! I did it! Yeah!" Casey grinned in victory, as he turned to Lily and Theo has they joined him. "How'd I do it?"

"I knew you could do it!" Dani praised him.

"Gotta admit," Theo nodded, patting the newbie on the shoulder, "you're one tough tiger."

Casey smiled. "Thanks guys."

"You think you can destroy me? I'll show you what real power is!" Mantis growled, as he emerged from underneath the rubble. "I'm gathering peoples' fear and it makes me stronger...it makes me GROW!"

Purple energy surrounded his body which started to swell to a typical giant monster size.

"RUN!" Lily yelled, when a giant cat-like spirit appeared above her and grab the Mantis.

"Master Mao!" Dani breathed.

"Go, Master Mao!" Theo cheered.

Grabbing ahold of the giant Mantis, Mao threw him hard through the air and the rangers watched as he splashed into a lake.

"Yeah!" Casey grinned.

"Whoa!" Theo nodded.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered.

"It is not safe here," Master Mao said, turning to the four Power Rangers. "You know what to do, Danielle."

"Gather round," she instructed the teens. "And don't let go!"

She held out her hands. Theo and Casey each took one, as Lily grabbed Casey. With a _pop_ they were gone.

 _~*SCENE*~_

Casey, Lily and Theo groaned as Dani teleported them to the top of a building on the otherside of town

"Whoa," Lily groaned, clutching her head as she demorphed.

"What just happened?" Casey asked.

"You just teleported," Abby answered.

Casey turned to Master Mao. "Master Mao, I thought you were gone forever."

"The spirit of the Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed. My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching over you."

"Ok, that answers my first question. Now can you explain how that mantis grew to the size of Dodger Stadium?"

"It's an advanced level of battle technique," Dani answered. "Dai Shi has managed to master it...now; we must fight them on that level."

Casey and Theo frowned at the Silver ranger. How did she know that?

"We'd be happy too," Lily nodded, also confused on how Dani knew so much about what was going on. "Except one thing. We were never taught how!"

"You have a new master now," Mao told them. "He must teach you now."

"Care to explain how you know so much about what is going on here?" Theo asked.

"Follow me back to the loft I'll explain everything" Dani said noticing Casey's confused expression

 _~*SCENE*~_

"Pai Shuq guardians?" Theo questioned, seconds after Dani had explained her entire history to him and the others. It was had been a little confusing to follow if they were completely honest.

Dani nodded.

Lily's eyes widened. "They are pretty powerful guardians," she said.

Dani nodded again. "Yeah. I know, I was chosen as the last guardian," she explained.

"Weren't the guardians known for their powers?" Lily asked.

Dani smiled. "Of course I have powers," she nodded. "I have connections with all things powerful in this world.

"When did you became a guardian" Casey said not looking at his sister

"!0 years ago but my powers didn't come until I first became a ranger, 3 years ago" Dani said as RJ's head shot up

"Is that why you left" RJ said surprising the three teens

"Yes" Dani sighed

"I don't believe this you lied to me" Casey said

"No I was trying to protect you after mom and dad died, but then you were chosen for the academy and I knew it wasn't long before I had to tell you my secret" Dani explained as Casey left the room

"He'll come around, this is all new to him" Lily said to Dani

"Thanks Lil" Dani sighed as she stared after her brother

"Can we get back to the problem at hand the 50 foot monster that is preventing us from doing our jobs! Do you have any ideas on how we fight that thing?" Theo asked

"We have to fight him at his level," Dani answered. "We have to construct a Megazord, but in order to do that we must work together as one."

"We'll we're ready," Lily nodded energetically.

"No, you're not!" RJ jumped in, surprising Dani. "You're not ready for the growing-ginormous technique. Sorry Rangers, no way." RJ said as he left to go back to the pizzeria

 _~*SCENE*~_

"Nice hiding spot" Dani smiled as she too used to come up to the balcony for some alone time

"What do you want, what else have you kept from me" Casey said harshly

"Case I know your mad with me, but you have to understand I promised mom and dad, and Master Mao that I would protect you and tell you my secrets when you were ready" Dani sighed

"Is RJ a secret too" Casey said surprising Dani

"What?" Dani asked

"C'mon sis, you two know each other obviously pretty well too since you were here before, is he an ex boyfriend or something" Casey said

"He's my best friend, we were students together at the academy" Dani admitted

"So just friends" Casey said not convinced

"Thats all we can be, you, Lily and Theo are our main priority, and until I receive my master stripes I'm considered his student too" Dani said "Are we ok" Dani asked after a few min of silence

"Yea we're ok" Casey said hugging his sister

 _~*SCENE*~_

"How did I know I would find you up here" RJ said wrapping his arms around Dani who was leaning against the balcony holding a silver dagger

"You always find me" Dani laughed

"One of my special powers…you wanna talk about it" RJ asked

"I'm surprised you're not mad at me" Dani said

"You had you're reasons for keeping things from me, I can't really blame you, I wish I could have helped you" RJ said

"Me too" Dani said twirling her dagger

"Special weapon" RJ asked

"Something like that, its the guardian master blade" Dani said as RJ's hold on her tightened

"We don't have to talk about it, I know its a sensitive topic" Dani sighed

"No, you need to know that I support you in this and that you're not alone, and I'm going to help you in any way I can" RJ said turning her to face him

"You always were my hero, but please understand I need to do this on my own" Dani said as she placed her hand on his cheek

"I can't be on the sidelines again and lose another person that I love" RJ said surprising Dani

"RJ we need to talk about what happened that day at the airport" Dani sighed

"I'm not regretting it or taking it back, I do lo…" RJ started to say

"Please don't, this life is too dangerous, with me being a guardian now and helping these kids defeat Dai Shi, we need to work together, and not be blinded by our feelings" Dani said painfully

"You don't need to explain how dangerous this is I know, I've seen it, but I also know that I'd rather spend every moment I can loving you, then none at all, I love you Dani and these feelings aren't going away" RJ said looking into her tear filled eyes as he kissed her

Dani kissed him back, feeling everything she felt 3 years ago, she knew in her heart that he was right, and that she loved him just as much as he loved her, but she couldn't hurt him again, she needed to protect him, no matter how much it hurt her

"I love you too, but please, please wolfie give me time" Dani pleaded as she leaned her head into his chest

"I'll wait forever for you" RJ said as he kissed the top of her head

 _~*SCENE*~_

"You do realize that I can't form a Megazord alone, right?" Dani asked hours after her and RJ's intimate conversation

"They're not ready," RJ shook his head as he kneaded dough for more pizza's. "Once they have managed to master their individual weapons, then we'll talk."

"Their individual weapons?" Dani asked. "Which are?"

"Get your cubs," RJ said , "and meet me in the training room."

 _~*SCENE*~_

"What are we doing?" Casey asked, looking confused.

"Well until you've mastered your personal weapons, we can't make a Megazord." Dani answered. "So we're going to do some weapons training."

RJ walked to a cupboard and took out two tonfas. He handed them to Theo.

"Tonfa?" Theo smiled cockily. "No sweat! I learned these bad boys in my second year!"

As Theo showed off his skills, RJ returned to cupboard and then presented Lily with a Bo.

"Sweet!" Lily smiled. "I'm a pro with a Bo!"

Dani smirked as she too practiced with her bow and arrow while RJ was presenting Casey with a nunchuku.

"The ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous...nunchuku!" RJ smiled.

"No problem," Casey said as he tried to show off as well, only to hit Dani in the arm.

"Ouch!" the silver ranger yelped, holding her arm and glaring at the red ranger. "Get away from me with that thing!"

Theo, Lily and RJ sighed as the three of them looked worried about Casey's lack of skill.

Casey pouted. "Okay...I admit it...I've never used these before."

"Of course you haven't, those are only supposed to be used by trained kung fu students," Dani said glaring at RJ

"Sorry, Dani, but until they're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level." RJ said

"Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training!" Theo sighed.

"Theo, a team is a lot like a stool! You three are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?"

Theo scoffed impatiently before he hit the floor as Dani kicked the stool he was sitting on out from underneath him. Casey snickered.

Dani hit Casey in the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Because you don't laugh at your team-mates," Dani told him. "You help them! Helping each other is what's going to make this team work! Defeating the Dai Shi is going to take a joint effort, and until I am sure that you three can work together as one, we will never be able to take the fight to Dai Shi's level." Dani said frustrated leaving the room

 _~*SCENE*~_

After her little discussion with the team Dani headed outside for fresh air before running into Fran

"Fran, you're here every day," Dani frowned. "I've got to ask...don't you have other friends or family around"

"Um...books are my friends, so I guess you could say I'm quit popular" Fran answered.

."Okay, ah, what about family?" Dani asked softly

"Uhm...no brothers or sisters," Fran said, shaking her head, "and my parents are always kinda busy."

"Oh," Dani sighed

"Yea besides I would just be in the way" Fran said

"Well here, you're never in the way and besides you just gained 3 new friends" Dani smiled as she went into the kitchen

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Casey and the others had just started their new jobs. Casey was in the middle of tossing pizza dough in the air when Dani came in

"What's with the long face?" Dani asked.

"Nothing," Casey said avoiding eye contact

"C'mon Case its me talk to me" Dani pleaded

"I dont know why Master Mao chose me, you said it yourself I'm still a cub, I'm not ready to save the world, and besides Lily and Theo need a leader and thats not who I am" Casey said

"Oh snap out of it, I know who you are, the tiger spirit was wise to chose you, your ability to stand up for others and what you believe in, I'm so proud of you and so proud to have you as my leader in battle" Dani smiled

"Thanks Dani, and I'm really glad we're in this together" Casey smiled

"Me too little brother" Dani said as she went upstairs to the loft and Casey continued with his pizza skills

~…~

"Check out Casey," Theo said, nudging Lily. "When it comes to tossing pizza, the guy's a genius. But he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon." Theo said as he was cleaning the tables

"Give him a break, Theo, he's just starting out," Lily defended. "Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub too."

"Yeah, but that's my point -" Theo said

"Yeah, but nothing. Remember when you were starting out?" Lily questioned. "You didn't always have mad skills."

"Okay, but I practiced hard and got better," Theo smiled, remembering the good times.

"True. But before you could practice, someone had to teach you."

"I learned from the best," Theo nodded.

"Too bad Casey didn't have someone amazing to teach him," Lily sighed.

Theo rolled his eyes and turned the Yellow ranger. "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not so fun!" Lily grinned.

A bell rang from somewhere outside the store.

"Everyone to their stations," RJ yelled. "The 12:32 lunch rush is about to..."

He cut off as a tidal wave of customers washed in through the shop entrance, walked up to the counter ready to place their orders.

Theo pushed through the people and grabbed Casey's arm, "Sorry boss, Casey and I have some training to do!"

"Wait! Who's going to help me serve all these people?" RJ yelled after them, as Lily took her position in the kitchen.

Fran jumped to her feet and raised her hand in the air. "Me!"

"Oh please, you're not the only one with mad pizza skills" Dani smiled as she put on her apron

"Welcome aboard ladies, lets get to work" RJ smiled putting on his apron

 _~*SCENE*~_

"Alright now watch carefully" Theo said as he and Casey went into the forest to practice. "Try this In,Our, Catch, In Out Catch, thats it" Theo showed as Casey followed along

"Now remember its an extension of your body, so don't think just flow" Theo instructed as Casey began to feel the weapon and move with it. "Now for some real power, look deep inside and channel your animal spirit"

"Calling on the sprit of the tiger" Casey called out as his animal spirit bonded with the weapon

"You know that was some serious strength, you know your not bad for a cub" Theo said

"Thanks, and you're a pretty good teacher…for an uptight egocentric neat freak" Casey said

"Hey theres nothing wrong with being neat" Theo and Casey laughed

 _~*SCENE*~_

Dani and RJ were sparing on the mats when they heard the news report

 _"Ocean Bluff dam has burst. The city has been evacuated, but there is a torrent of water headed through the streets."_

"Its got to be the RInshi" RJ said

"Call the others I'll meet them there" Dani said as she reached for her branch and swung out of the room

~*SCENE*~

"What's happened?" Dani asked, as she spotted the three teens already there

"The streets in the whole city are flooding," Lily answered.

"WATCH OUT!" Theo yelled, as he and Casey pushed both girls out of the way of the raging waters. "We have to get out of here!"

All four rangers leaped in the air just as the water came rushing towards them

"That was too close," Theo sighed as they jumped on top of the nearest building.

"WHOA!" Casey yelped. "Giant mantis alert!"

He pointed ahead to where the Mantor was prowling gleefully through flooded city.

"How are we going to stop it?" Lily asked.

"Come on!" Dani instructed as they ran around the building, then skidding to separate halts when Camille and an army of Rinshi appeared in front of them.

"Where are my manners?" Camille smirked. "My name's Camille. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way. Special orders from Dai Shi."

"A chameleon," Dani rolled her eyes as the teens snickered . "So you can change your appearance at will... and that's the look you're going with?"

"A HA," Camille mocked. " _Funny_. But we'll see who gets the last laugh."

Dani and Casey looked at each other as they reached for their morphers

"Ready?"Dani called out

"Ready!" Casey, Theo and Lily nodded, mimicking her actions and calling for their animal spirits as the Rinshi attacked

"Guys you handle the Rinshi, I'll terminate the chameleon" Dani glared

Casey using his strength to dispatch his group of hopping foot soldiers, with Lily using speedy flips, punches and roundhouse kicks, and Theo using his personal weapon to take down those that where left.

"Jungle Tonfa" Theo called out for his weapon and started attacking. "Now I know why we had to practice so hard. All yours Lil" Theo said finishing up

"Jungle Bo, check out this routine" Lily said as age attacked her Rinshi

"Ok, my turn JungleChucks" Casey said as he too finished off his Rinshi "Hey, bug breath! You're next!"

Casey jumped to attack, but was caught off-guard by the Mantis's arm, which knocked him out of the sky and back to the roof below.

"Casey!" Dani yelled as she, Lily and Theo raced to help him.

"You okay?" Theo asked.

"We can't beat him from down here," Casey groaned, slamming his fist onto the roof.

"If we could only use that growing technique!" Theo complained.

"RJ, what do you say are these cubs ready" Dani said through her morpher

"With you there to guide them they couldn't be more ready" RJ said

"Alright rangers time to go big" Dani said

"But we don't know how" Theo said

"Of course you do you just don't know that you do" Dani said

"The stool! I mean, uh, the team is in balance now." RJ said to the commuter

Casey paused and turned to Dani. "I think I get it! Lil, you're the heart of the team," Casey smiled

And you're the strength!" Lily smiled.

"Theo has the brain," Dani added in, smiling at the red ranger.

"And Dani brings the spirit," Casey said

"Together we are all halves of the same whole!" Theo said

Casey grinned. "We are one!"

" _Excellent. You're ready for the next level. Now combine your animal spirits and see what happens!" RJ said_

"We can combine them?" Lily questioned, having never heard nor been told this before.

Casey nodded, and gripped Lily's shoulder. "We can do it!" he encouraged. "I know we can!

"Animal spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the team called out

Several seconds later, the Jungle Pride Megazord stood tall above the city, facing off against the giant mantis. It had Jaguar and Cheetah legs, and a Tiger's body and head. While Dani's fox morphed into its own megazord

"Fox Pride Megazord"

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"Yeah!" Dani grinned, from inside the cockpit. "My own Megazord

"Well done! I knew you could do it!" RJ said

Lily smiled beneath her helmet. "Let's bring on the fury!"

Camille, who was watching from a near-by rooftop, scoffed. "Big deal. With my added power, Mantor will shred them to bits."

She suddenly grabbed her throat, gagged and a small fly-like creature emerged from her mouth, and buzzed around.

"Are you kidding? They have achieved the level of Jungle Pride Megazord, and Fox Pride Megazord! That won't be easy to beat!" the fly zapped.

"Flit!" Camille grimaced. "You little pest! How did you get out?"

Flit ignored her and buzzed off towards the Megazord battle. "And the fight is on!" he zapped as the two Megazords mimicked the actions of the rangers inside, and charged forward through the water and became locked in combat with the Mantis.

Punching out their fists, the rangers felt the force of the Megazords own fists slam into the Mantis's chest.

"Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark," Flit zapped again. "Got him on the ropes... Oooh, a backhand!"

Dani ordered the Fox Pride Megazord to elbow the Mantis in the stomach, before she delivered a spinning kick.

"He didn't see it coming! Nice. These Rangers have got some moves."

Jumping into the air, the Fox Pride Megazord landed with a large splash of water, a few feet away from the Mantis.

"It seems your Mantor is taking a beating," Flit told Camille.

"And so will you if you don't shut your flytrap!" Camille hissed.

"Oooh, touchy, touchy," Flit mocked. "Now back to the action. Mantor is going crazy, swinging wildly. But the rangers are back on foot!"

Blocking another blow, and protecting another building, the Rangers inside the cockpit flipped over backwards as the Megazord followed their motion, landing on top of another building.

"Strong move, but the Rangers flip out of danger! Oh ho ho, what a spectacular move! Unbelievable, they flip again!"

Flipping over this time, the Megazord soared over Mantor's head, did a roundhouse kick and tripped up the monster.

"Landing so gracefully," Flit grinned. "What a comeback for the Rangers! I can't believe my eyes... and I've got hundreds of them."

"Rangers use your weapons" Dani called out

"Jungle Setsukon!" the rangers exclaimed, as the Megazord produced a three way nunchuku-like weapon.

"What's this?" Flit questioned. "The Rangers are busting out the kung fu, here!"

"Casey, use it just like your Jungle chucks!" Dani instructed.

Casey nodded. "All over it."

Casey took control and swung the setsukon around, hitting the Mantis repeatedly with it.

"Oh, the powerful setsukon! That's gotta give them an edge. Watch, watch." Flit buzzed.

Mantis snarled and tried to block the spinning weapon, and dodged at the same time.

"Hold it steady!" Dani yelled from her cockpit

"Whoa-hoa. He's about to stick it to him!"

"NOW!" Dani yelled

Spinning the weapon around, Casey slammed one end of it into the Mantor's middle, causing the monster to topple over and spark as he hit the ground.

"Oooh, the Mantor takes one right in the thorax!"

"Savage Spin!" the Rangers yelled, as the Megazords began to spin.

"I can't believe it," Flit gasped. "These rangers know the Savage Spin!"

Running forward, the Jungle Pride and Fox streaked passed Mantor. The Mantis screamed as he sparked, turned to stone and then exploded.

 _~*SCENE*~_

Fran frantically swept the shop floor, while Dani frowned as she watched her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've gotta get this place cleaned up before the 5:27 rush!" Fran answered. "Shouldn't you be helping Theo and Casey in the kitchen?"

"Nah, I think they have it covered" Dani said as RJ came over and whispered in her ear

"Wanna talk about your gift" RJ said as Dani turned around suddenly

"It was you" Dani squealed happily hugging RJ

"Well if anyone can teach these cubs a thing or two about Megazords and weapons its you, I'm glad you like it" RJ said keeping his arms around her

"You're doing it again" Dani said rubbing her hands on his arms

"I just like having you in my arms" RJ said

"I do to but not now wolfie, once everything calms down we can talk about being together, for right now its dangerous, you're to important to me, so please be patient" Dani said as she held his cheek

"I can be, I don't know if my wolf can, he's quiet found of your fox" RJ smiled

"Trust me your wolf does something to my fox too" Dani laughed as she went into the kitchen

 _~*SCENE*~_

"You know I'm glad those guys got together" Lily said to RJ moments after his talk with Dani "But you know Camille and her army aren't going to let up"

"It's not her I'm worried about…It's Dai Shi" RJ said


End file.
